Rainbow
by niichigo
Summary: Sekuel of Flowers/Setelah beberapa tahun berpisah, kini akhirnya Rima dan Nagihiko kembali! Tapi, setelah Miguel, masih ada suatu kesalahpaham yang dibuat dari kisah cinta Rima dan Nagihiko! Putuskah benang-merah dari Rima dan Nagihiko?/Im back!


**Shugo Chara! **(c) Peach-Pit.

**Rainbow **(c) .n—sekuel of **Flower-**

**Warning**(s): OoC, oC, abal, nista, nggak jelas, jelek, sok romens.

**kolomcurhatS**: YAAA! Saya Salma kembaliii~ Kali ini saya mau mbuat fic RimaHiko lagi, dengan sekuel **Flower**. Dan buat Mei-chan yg udah nungguin ini, hontou ni Gomenasai kalau jelekleklekleeek! Daaan... Maaf kalo gaya penulisan saya nggak sama kyk dulu :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Be my girl, Rima?"<em>

"_Of course, Nagi,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: We Meet and Greet<strong>

* * *

><p>"HIGYAAAA!"<p>

"Rima! Jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku dong!"

Hah...

Oke, kalian pasti sudah tahu diriku. Dengan tergerainya rambut ikal panjangku, dan seorang yang bertubuh imut tetapi memiliki sifat yang dingin, aku adalah Rima Mashiro. Sungguh keterlaluan apabila kau tidak mengerti aku.

Setelah Nagihiko menembakku waktu acara Farewell Night tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah menerima Nagihiko. Dan dengan kata lain—ehm—aku sudah pacaran dengan Nagihiko.

Cemburu? _So, _memang aku apamu?

Eits, ini belum selesai. Kenapa aku teriak, ini sungguh hal yang wajar. Yah, mata hazelku yang sedang menatap papan pengumuman di SMP Seiyo tempatku bersekolah. Yap, disini ditunjukkan aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan Nagihiko. Tapii... Yah, si Nagi sekarang sibuk banget sih! Dia harus order sana-sini. Toh, dia atlet basket junior yang bisa dibilang pro. Manalagi ajang pemilihan atlet basket terbaik... Hah...

Ah, tapi aku juga ingat dengan Miguel... Seorang lelaki yang pernah datang saat hubunganku dan Nagihiko hampir putus. Tapi, dulu sih aku memang suka dengan Miguel. Walau sekarang aku sudah berpacaran dengan Nagihiko, toh, aku masih akan selalu mengingat cintaku kepada Miguel. Menurutku itu sudah wajib.

"Rima, jangan sedih dong... Toh, aku aja dengan Ikuto-kun nggak satu sekolah. Masih mending kamu Rimaaa," ujar Amu sedari membicarakan kekasihnya—Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Huh... Padahal Amu dulu juga suka sama Tadase aja bilang kayak gitu," sindirku kepada Amu. Amu langsung merona merah.

"RIMA! Tadase-kun itu masa laluku. Toh, lagipula sudah ada Lulu-chan!" bentak Amu yang mengingat bahwa Tadase adalah orang terdekat dari Lulu De Morcef—siswi pindahan dari Belanda. Ingat, orang terdekat. Belum P.A.C.A.R.A.N.

"Yayaya, ngeles aja," sindirku lagi.

"Udah deh Rimaaa... Ke kelas yuk?" ajak Amu lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Amu; sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada.

-Flower and Rainbow-

Aku sekarang sedang duduk di sebelah kiri Amu. Aku menghempaskan diriku di bangku keras.

"Rima-chan, Tadase-kun belum datang?" tanya Amu kepadaku. Hah, masa lalunya lagi.

"Katanya udah nggak suka," sindirku.

"Ya ampun Rima... Aku 'kan cuma nanya...," elos Amu. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang perempuan.

"Yo! Rima, Amu!" sahut Utau sedari menepuk kepala Amu.

"U-uwaaa! Utau-chaan! Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Amu kaget dengan kehadiran Utau.

"Hoi, artis juga butuh ilmu," jawab Utau singkat. Waah... Dia sangat beda dengan blazer putih dan kemeja bergaris.

"Yo juga! Kukai Souma datang untuk reuniaaan!" ucap Kuukai—yang kukenal adalah Jack dulu. Wajah Amu tambah terkaget-kaget.

"APAA? Juga ada Kuukai disini?" tanya Amu yang makin bingung. Sementara Kuukai malah nyengir-nyengir.

"Hei, masa lupa sih sama aku yang dulu sekolahnya disini?" tanya Kuukai sedari mengacak-acak rambut Amu.

"Kuukai, aku bukan anjing!" sentak Amu marah gegara rambutnya diacak-acak Kuukai.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan, Rima-cha—AH, Utau-chan? Kuukai?" Tadase yang datang paling terakhir sangat kaget begitu melihat Utau dan Kuukai.

"Yo! King, apa kabarmu?" tanya Kuukai yang seperti bernostalgia.

"Ohayou nee, Tadase-kun!" balas Amu.

Dan waktu itu juga, mereka bernostalgia. Aku bahagia sekali, rasa persahabatan mereka yang begitu kental terasa sekali dalam sehari... Damai...

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Fujisaki mau datang ya? Apa kau sudah melihatnya, Amu, Rima?" tanya Tadase. Hng? Fujisaki... Nagihiko maksudmu?

"EEEH? Bukannya Nagihiko datangnya semester dua?" Amu meyakinkan kepada Tadase.

"Loh, barusan Fujisaki SMS ke aku, katanya hari ini dia datang ke Jepang kok," ucap Tadase sedari mengeluarkan handphone flip-flopnya dari saku celananya.

Eh, dia kok nggak ngabarin aku sih? DASAR!

"Rima-chan, apa kamu juga dikirimi SMS sama Nagihiko?" tanya Amu kepadaku. Sementara aku diam saja. Lagi mewek sih.

"Yo, mantan Queen! Kamu lagi sariawan?" tanya Kuukai terlihat basa-basi.

"Enak saja," jawabku singkat dan dingin.

BRAK!

"Hei kamu, Nagi! Kau makin tinggi saja!"

"Hahaha, akibat kebanyakan basket kamu kayak zebra! HAHAHA!"

"_That's good job! You look a profecional basketball player! Really!"_

Kata-kata itu... Nagi, basket, pemain basket... Semua itu identik dengan...

BREK!

"Nagihiko?"

Aku membuka pintu koridor kelas. Dan tepat sekali—seorang lelaki berambut biru dan mata violet itu memandangku. Sosoknya yang familiar, tubuh jangkung... Atletis, betisnya... Itu... Dia itu...

"Wa! Ohayou, Rima-chan!" ucap Nagihiko sedari tersenyum kepadaku.

"W-waaau! Nagi, itu Nagihiko yaa?" tanya Amu kepada Nagihiko yang sudah berubah sangat. Apalagi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat tinggi.

"Ya! Amu-chan, _i still Fujisaki Nagihiko! Really_!" ucap Nagihiko meyakinkan.

"Hei! Mentang-mentang sudah lama di Amerika pakai bahasa Inggris nih!" ejek Kuukai sedari merangkul pundak Nagihiko.

"Yah, namanya juga kebiasaan," ucap Nagihiko sedari nyengir sendiri.

"Eh, kok telat Fujisaki? Ada apa? Penerbangannya diundur?" tanya Tadase kepada Nagihiko.

"Ehehe," Nagihiko nyengir, "Tadi aku dicegat sama mereka berdua!" ucap Nagihiko sedari menunjuk ke arah Yaya dan Kairi. Wow! Lengkap sekali!

"YAAA! Yaya-chan adalah orang pertama yang mengembalikan Nagi-tan menuju ke SMP Seiyo, desu!" ucap Yaya bersemangat. Mengingat sekarang dia sudah kelas 2 SMP.

"Yaya-san, bersikaplah sedikit dewasa," tegur Kairi sedari membetulkan pakaian Yaya.

"Waaa... Kairi jadi _babysitter_nya Yaya nih?" tanya Amu menggoda.

"HAHA! Betul sekali!" ucap Yaya dengan nada sombong.

"Yaya-san! Saya hanya tidak suka Yaya-san terlalu blak-blakkan!" ujar Kairi sedikit membentak. Karena digoda, lalu Yaya malah manyun sendiri.

_Oh god! _Inilah kehidupan remaja yang kutunggu-tunggu!

#

**[ pulang sekolah ]**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Amu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Katanya sih ada janji dengan Ikuto. Yah, pokoknya semua sibuk. Terutama Utau yang tentunya adalah seorang artis. Namun, dikabarkan bahwa gara-gara Kuukai yang terlalu dekat dengan Utau, dia sampai-sampai ketularang jadi artis dadakan gara-gara Utau.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Nagihiko di Jepang. Aku sangaaaat senang sebagai seorang pacarnya sendiri. Dan aku memutuskan untuk janjian dengan Nagihiko di taman belakang sekolah.

.

"Rima-chan, sudah nunggu lama?" tanya Nagihiko kepadaku yang sedang duduk di atas guguran daun maple.

"Yaah... menurutmu?" tanyaku sendiri. Nagihiko hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, hei... Jangan dingin dong... Aku kangen," goda Nagihiko sedari mendekat ke arahku. Aku yang sebenarnya malu lalu mengalihkan wajahku dari Nagihiko.

"Jangan goda aku," ucapku kepada Nagihiko.

"Hahaha," Nagihiko hanya tertawa, "ngomong-ngomong, _you look beutyfull with green blazer_," tambah Nagihiko lagi. Aku makin malu.

"Sudahlah... Nggak usah menggoda, intinya kamu kangen!" ucapku dengan nada marah, tapi malu.

"Hei, ini untukmu," ucap Nagihiko kepadaku. Lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati tapi bergambar pola basket. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"_To me?_" tanyaku sedikit meyakinkan. Dia seulas tersenyum.

"Yaa... Aku menemukan ini satu-satunya... Untukmu sayangku, kamu bukan menjadi bola basket yang terus-terusan kupermainkan... Tapi kamu adalah bakatku yang selalu kuasah...," ucap Nagihiko terus terang. Oh my...

Sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Nagihiko mendekapku, lantas aku kaget.

"Eng... Ungh! Nagi-kun! Ja—jangan erat-erat—ngh!" desahku saat tubuhku makin erat di dekapan Nagihiko.

"Oh ya? Kalau gitu kueratkan lagi ya!" ucap Nagihiko yang bertolak belakang dengan permohonanku. Sempit!

"Nagi... Gih... Hhh...," aku sedikit lega karna perlahan Nagihiko mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Rima...," dengan tiba-tiba, Nagihiko mengangkat wajahku, "aku... Ingin...," tiba-tiba, deru nafasnya makin mendekat ke arahku. Detak jantungku makin berdetak sangat kencang. Bibirnya... Bibirnya... UKH! Aku tutup mataku saja!

"Nggh... Ng," aku mendesah begitu wajahku sudah mendekat ke arah Nagihiko.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba saja, bukan mulut yang ditempelkan ke mulutku, melainkan... Lidahnya?

SLEP!

Lalu dia menghindar dari wajahku. Sementara nafasku masih tersenggal-enggal dengan rona wajah yang memerah. Bibirku kini sedikit bercair.

"...Nagi... Kh," desahku malu begitu tadi lidahnya di dekatkan ke Bibirku. Ukh! Memang bukan ciuman pertama sih!

"Maaf—AKH! Aku belikan minuman dulu yah! Hahaha," tiba-tiba Nagihiko pergi dari arahku. Oh my... Oh my... Lidahnya...

ARRGGH!

#

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"SIALAN! Ada apa sih! Kenapa tadi aku—AKH!" Nagihiko mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi. Lalu, dia menaruh koin di tempat mesin minuman.

KLONG!

Nagihiko mengambil dua minuman yang dikeluarkan mesin minuman. Lalu dia pergi.

"Bodohnya aku...," gumam Nagihiko masih menyesal.

TAP...

"Nagihiko?"

Suara itu membuat Nagihiko sedikit terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna biru safir yang cemerlang itu memanggilnya. Gadis itu memakai blue jumpursuit plus pet cap.

"Nagihiko... Itu kamu kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ama... Ama? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Nagihiko bingung kepada gadis yang bernama Ama itu.

"Nagihiko... Nagi—KYAAA!" tiba-tiba saja, Ama menjerit keras tanpa sebab. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke bawah. Dengan sigap, Nagihiko menampa tubuh Ama yang hendak jatuh.

.

Ukh.

Kenapa Nagi lama sekali sih?

Hah, aku malas nunggu. Yah, emang sih tadi aku awut-awutan gara-gara tragedi itu. Huh, aku menanjaki tanah dan hendak mencari Nagi.

"Nagi kemana ya?" ujarku sendiri.

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba jeritan itu menggema di telingaku. Aku segera pergi ke arah itu. Aku khawatir sekali, apa itu Nagi atau bukan... Tapi, itu suara perempuan!

TAP... Tap...

Aku berhenti begitu melihat samar-samar rambut bewarna biru tua. Aku sudah menyangka, itu pasti Nagi!

"Nagi! Kau tidak apa—"

Oh tidak...

Gambaran apa itu? Kenapa, kenapa Nagi menampa tubuh gadis cantik itu? Kenapa?

"Nagi... Hiko?"

TES...

Satu bulir air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**kolomcurhatS:** OH MY GOOOOD! Jelek banget! Yaa aaampun! Dramatisir banget, romens nggak banget! AAA!

Oh ye, buat **Mel De Etoile**, ini rikuesanmu! Maaf lama + jelek! Tapi sumpah deh. Btw Mel-chan, saya nggak tahu mau ngelanjutin fic saya yang Kutau... Nggak tau deh, kayaknya ide buntu T.T

Eeeng... I need some review... Mind Review? Please onegai :DDD


End file.
